Proud Fan
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Amy is a huge of a ultimate life form and meets him to get his autograph but what happens when they're alone?
1. Chapter 1

ShadAmy OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Station Square.

Night Time.

There were at least 30 people standing around the barricades. Most were women, dolled up for the chance at meeting the object of all their fevered desires. Amy Rose looked down to make sure her cleavage wasn't hanging out too far, and gave herself a pat on the back for at least getting some eyeliner on before she came. Everyone's spirits rose when they saw his assistant, a green male hedgehog come out.

The film had been shooting for weeks already, so the green hedgehog assistant already had an aura of jadedness around him. Night after night of pushy fans scattered in the crowds was sure to have a toll on anyone.

There he was. Shadow Robotnik. Amy felt her heart sink down to her toes and she had to remind herself to breathe. They started making everyone line up. Amy fidgeted with the small notepad she'd brought along to have Shadow sign with her left hand. Amy figured Shadow was tired of signing on his face, so a piece of paper was good enough for her.

...

10 minutes later.

Hugs, selfies, and many signatures later, it was finally Amy's turn. Amy swallowed hard and tried to not trip on her own feet as she approached her chaos.

"Hi, darling. I'm Shadow. How are you doing today?" Shadow asked, smiling.

"Uh huh." Amy said, but had to lick her lips because they were starting to stick together. "I mean, I know. Hi. I'm fine."

Shadow shifted his weight and leaned his hips toward Amy, looking down at her like she was something to eat. Amy wondered if she had some lunch left in the corner of her mouth.

"Would you like me to sign something for you?" Shadow asked, politely.

"Um, this notebook is fine." Amy said, leaning in closer to try and discretely smell Shadow.

Shadow wrote something quickly with his right hand and ripped the page off with his left hand.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I've smudged it." Shadow said.

Shadow continued to sign the next page with his right hand and Amy inadvertently gave him her shifty eyes. Shadow noticed.

"There you are." Shadow said grinning and handed Amy the notebook before wrapping his right arm around Amy's waist for a photo.

Amy searched for the camera on her iphone with her left hand and hoped none of her messages would pop up. Perhaps Amy should have changed her notification sound to something other than the hammer in the pants bit.

Finally. Amy handed Shadow her phone with her left hand and noted where he touched it with his right hand.

Amy was too busy watching Shadow's right hand and trying memorize his scent, so she didn't notice when his left fingers slipped into her right pocket.

Once Shadow was satisfied, he returned Amy's phone.

Amy thanked Shadow at least 6 times before she was ushered off so the next person in line could have a turn.

Amy tried her hardest not to stagger as she walked off, as all of my lady bits felt completely pulverized. An arm around the waist was all it took for Shadow to make Amy feel like she could cum, combine it with 5 more seconds of eye contact and she would have.

Amy stood on the opposite side of the barricades and held onto her iphone tightly with her left hand. Amy thumbed through the pictures Shadow took. Most of them, Amy had her eyes squinted nearly shut. At least there was a decent one.

Amy looked at the clock and wondered what her roommate was going to say when she told her she called in sick from work to drive 150 miles to see Shadow.

Amy stuffed her phone into her right front pocket and felt a crumpled up piece of paper that she knew wasn't there earlier. Amy pulled it out with her left hand and straightened it up. Immediately, Amy felt like she had been hit by a train.

_"Meet me at my trailer when everyone has gone."_ Shadow said on the note.

Amy reached over and pinched her right arm with her left hand as hard as she could. It really hurt.

Shadow flashed Amy a smile when he saw the paper in her left hand. Amy laughed nervously and waved with her right hand.

Amy had been near the end if the line, so the crowd was starting to disperse. Amy found a seat on a nearby curb and pretended to be waiting on a ride, as if anyone cared. Amy's head was spinning in circles trying to remember what underwear she had put on that morning.

_"What did he have in mind? What were we going to do in his trailer?_" Amy thought.

Amy tried to put her game face on, no hysterical fan girl tears would ruin this, she told herself. Amy had to seduce Shadow at all costs. This was the moment Amy had always dreamed of. Amy was going to shine. Amy puffed up her chest, and held her posture straight and high.

...

1 hour later.

The last few fans had wandered off, and there was no one left hanging around except for film crew, and Amy. Shadow ducked inside of his trailer and Amy looked around wondering how long she should wait. There were no security guards that Amy could see. Apparently Amy was harmless looking enough.

Amy stood up, attempted to smooth my quills down with both hands, and checked her breath. Good enough.

The short walk to the trailer seemed to take hours. No one was stopping Amy as she neared the door and tapped her left knuckles on it a few times. Shadow answered right away. Shadow peeked his head out and saw Amy, which brought an immediate smile to his face. Pictures could not do this smile justice. Amy had never seen anything like it.

"Come in, sweetheart." Shadow said, motioning Amy inside.

Amy climbed the steps and looked around. There were a few photos pinned up here and there, but otherwise it was tidy. There was a small pile of clothes near the bathroom door. A pair of red boxer briefs caught Amy's eye, and she tried to not let her cheeks match their color.

"Hi. Thanks for inviting me in.." Amy said, smiling genuinely. "I know you probably had a long day."

"It wasn't too bad." Shadow said, a bit of mischief played in the corners of his eyes.

Amy turned to a puddle of goo on the inside.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Shadow asked motioning to the large, comfortable looking sofa. "Would you like some water or something?"

"No, thank you." Amy said before sitting myself down beside one of the arms.

Shadow rustled in the cabinet for something then proceeded to kick the pile of clothes out of sight.

Shadow walked over toward Amy and she felt like she was looking up at the tallest male hedgehog on the planet. Amy never would have believed her face would be eye level with Shadow's crotch. Amy wet her lips as Shadow sat down beside her on the right side. Directly beside Amy on the right side. There was an entire dark grey sofa and Shadow sat so that his impossibly long leg was pressed against Amy's.

"I hope you don't think this is too forward of me. I have never done anything like this before. There was just something about you…" Shadow said then he reached for a stray lock of Amy's quills with his left hand and tucked it behind her right ear.

Perhaps Amy wouldn't have to do much seducing.

Amy could tell Shadow was waiting for her to say something to let him know it was okay with all of this. Amy ran over a thousand lines in her head, trying to find something to say that wouldn't be corny or stupid. Nothing.

Amy smirked and looked Shadow directly in the eyes. Amy could see the tension in Shadow's face ease as he realized she was processing his intentions.

Amy leaned in to kiss Shadow and the second her lips touched his, every muscle in her body screamed out with a jolt of pleasure and excitement. Shadow wrapped his right arm around Amy and kissed back more fiercely than she had expected. Shadow Robotnik wanted Amy Rose.

Shadow breathed heavily into Amy's mouth and she savored every soft moan that escaped from him.

Amy felt Shadow's hot, slick tongue slip into her mouth and she eagerly met it with hers. Shadow swirled it around so sensually that Amy couldn't think about anything else except how good it would feel between her legs. The area that was now dripping more than it ever had in Amy's entire life. Amy could feel her wetness soaking through her panties all the way onto her pants.

If this was what Shadow wanted, Amy was happy to give it to him. Anything Shadow wanted.

Amy turned to slide her left leg across Shadow's lap so she could straddle him. Amy's weight was on Shadow's legs and the heat coming from his body was magnificent. No wet dream Amy had ever had could compare to the feeling of Shadow's body beneath her.

The deep kisses continued and Shadow pushed up against Amy, begging for more contact. Amy ran her left hand down Shadow's hoodie, feeling the ripple of lean fur and muscles under the cloth. Amy dipped left fingers beneath all the layers of clothing and felt Shadow's warm, smooth quills and skin. This must be what heaven feels like.

Amy rolled her hips against Shadow and broke the kiss to lift his shirts over his head with both hands. Shadow raised his arms for Amy without a second of hesitation. Amy tossed the clothes to the floor behind her and found her next target.

Amy had never seen anything more delicious than Shadow's collarbone and exposed neck. Amy leaned in and started to alternate between kissing and sucking on the right side of Shadow's neck. Shadow let out a long moan and it rattled Amy to the core. Amy explored Shadow's torso with her right hand as she continued on his neck. Amy's right fingers grazed across the light dusting of quills around Shadow's pecks and he twitched. Amy rolled the sensitive skin between her right fingers until it was hard.

"Oh, fuck." Shadow said.

It occurred to Amy that it had been a long time since Shadow had been touched.

It pained Amy to remove her lips from Shadow again but she was strong. Amy pulled her light grey shirt off with both hands and threw it in the general direction of where Shadow's landed.

_"Oh, thank chaos."_ Amy thought.

Amy's black bra with lace across the top.

Shadow ran his left hand up the length of Amy's back and pulled her against him. Shadow's face was buried between Amy's breasts and she stared in awe at the gorgeous black and red quills on the top of his head. Shadow pulled the right side of Amy's bra down to free her right breast and sucked her right nipple into his mouth. Amy wouldn't have been any hotter if it were actual flames licking her instead of Shadow's tongue.

There was a knocking at the door and Amy heard what she could only assume was Scourge.

"Shadow, I need you to sign a release for.." Scourge said but was cut off by Shadow.

"If you don't leave me alone for an hour, you're fucking fired." Shadow said, yelling.

Amy tried to not laugh. Shadow smiled up at Amy and gently slid her off his lap. Amy stood in front of Shadow and he placed a few random kisses across her stomach. Shadow pulled the button of Amy's jeans open and slid the zipper down with his right hand. Shadow's crimson red eyes met Amy's jade green eyes again with question and she ran her left hand through his quills.

"Stop asking me. I'm yours." Amy said.

_"I've been yours for 2 years, you stupid hunk of sex."_ Amy thought.

Amy felt vulnerable once Shadow had pulled her pants down with both hands but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted this. Amy toed her red shoes off and quickly pulled her white socks off before she stepped away from the pile at her feet.

Shadow rose quickly and scooped Amy up in his arms, hooking her legs around his waist. Shadow held Amy close with his nose brushing against hers as he carried her to the kitchen area. Amy wasn't sure what all was on the counter before but with one swoop of his right hand, it was all relocated to the floor. Shadow sat Amy up on the counter top and pressed his hips against hers. Shadow was starved for kisses and Amy was enjoying every second of satisfying him.

Shadow reached between him and Amy and managed to get his pants undone with his left hand, letting them fall then flinging them to the side with one foot. Amy hadn't realized before that Shadow was already barefoot. There Shadow and Amy were, in their underwear and completely consumed by the anticipation of sex.

Amy closed her eyes tightly then opened them again, thinking that maybe she was having a hallucination. If it was a hallucination, Amy made a mental note to figure out what triggered it so she could do it again.

All that separated us now was 2 pieces of very thin material. Amy shot back to reality when she felt Shadow's hard cock smash between them. The cloth near Shadow's head was dark with the wetness of his pre cum. Amy wondered what it tasted like, but she couldn't be greedy. Amy would take what Shadow gave her.

All of a sudden, Shadow froze as he got lost deep in thought for a moment then dropped his head on Amy's right shoulder in defeat.

"I don't have any condoms. Should I call Scourge to bring me some? I feel like such a jerk." Shadow asked.

Amy bit down on her bottom lip and weighed how much she trusted Shadow and how much he would trust her.

"I'm on the pill. I can go get them from my car if you want to see." Amy said, honestly. "I'm clean."

"You swear on your life?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded. "Are you clean?" he asked.

"Yes. Like I said before, I never do this. I've only had sex with 3 women, and I always used condoms." Shadow said.

Amy tried to process that bit of information but quickly pushed it away since there were more pressing issues at hand. Shadow's yearning cock pressing against her.

Amy gave Shadow her answer by reaching into his boxer briefs with her left hand and wrapping her left hand around his cock. Amy had prided herself on memorizing every curve through Shadow's pants in the photos, but nothing compared to feeling it, rock hard, in her left hand. Everyone assumed Shadow was endowed, but it was all speculation since no one had seen him hard. Shadow was a grower, not a shower.

_"Was that why it had only been three girls? Did everyone else faint or run away at the sight of it? What a wonderful way to die…being ripped in half by Shadow Robotnik."_ Amy thought, smirking.

"Fuck me. Please?" Amy asked with what could only be described as a low growl.

Shadow pulled his pants down with both hands and tossed them away with his right foot like before. There Shadow was in his full glory. Tight, lean muscles all around, smooth and perfectly black and red quills and tan skin and a massive black cock arched up against his stomach. What a perfect death it would be.

Amy tried to not stare, so she distracted herself by working her panties off with both hands. Amy reached behind her to unhook her bra with both hands and let it fall to the floor. Shadow stepped closer to Amy again and put his right hand on the back of her head for another long kiss.

Just when Amy thought she couldn't take the wait any longer, she felt Shadow slide the smooth head of his cock along her womanhood. Amy scooted closer to the edge of the counter and spread her legs wide for Shadow.

Shadow moaned into Amy's mouth when he felt how wet she was for him. Shadow held cock in his right hand and rubbed his head against her pussy, sliding around in our combined juices. It was all too overwhelming, Shadow's taste, his scent, his moans, his cock so Amy came.

Shadow ran his tongue along his top lip slowly as he watched Amy quiver in the aftermath. The lust in Shadow's crimson red eyes multiplied. Amy could see this turning into a game.

_"How many times can I make her cum before she has a stroke?"_ Shadow thought.

Amy wet her lips and pulled Shadow in for another kiss with both hands. Amy thrust her tongue into Shadow's mouth hungrily and grabbed a handful of his quills with her right hand.

_"Fuck, I wanted to pull it so bad. What's the worst that could happen?"_ Shadow thought.

Amy gave Shadow's black and red quills a tug with her right hand and a feral groan filled her ears. All of the games, imagined or not, flew out of the window. Shadow slammed against Amy, shoving his cock deep inside of her all at once. It knocked the breath out of Amy and she had to gasp to remind her lungs how to work.

Shadow rolled his head back and Amy lost him for a moment to his own pleasure. Shadow stilled his hips and the fleeting thought Amy pushed away earlier came back with a crash. Shadow would always used condoms. Amy was the first wet cunt Shadow would actually felt around him.

Amy thought she would burst at the seams with the combination of pride and pleasure. Shadow lowered his head and locked his eyes on Amy. So personal for what was supposed to be a casual fuck.

Shadow stared into Amy's soul as he began to fuck her on the counter. Amy couldn't look away as she couldn't feel anything but Shadow. Amy was the center of Shadow's universe and his intensity was captivating. Shadow felt so good inside of Amy. Shadow's cock had Amy stretched almost to the point of pain but not enough to keep it from being pleasurable.

Amy cursed herself as the feeling of release built inside of her again. Maybe Shadow really would kill Amy as she would never been one for multiple orgasms, but he was blowing that out of the water. Amy closed her eyes and clung to Shadow as he continuously pushed his cock deeper and deeper.

Shadow arched down and kissed at Amy's neck, so she moved left arm down to his waist to give him more room. Shadow's quills and skin was slick now as the sweat was starting to gather on the surface. Amy thumbed his black belt then snaked left hand around to his ass. Amy didn't know if she would have another chance.

It was so firm and Amy felt Shadow's muscles contract and relax as he thrust into her. Shadow hummed against Amy's neck as she squeezed him. It was still too much, so Amy tried to concentrate on Shadow's hands as they were all over her body, caressing her and holding her. Amy should have known Shadow would be all hands. Amy didn't think Shadow left a single square inch untouched.

Shadow couldn't fight it off any longer as he dipped down to get a different angle at Amy and she felt his head brush right against her g-spot.

Amy moaned uncontrollably.

"Oh, you like that?" Shadow asked smiling and hit it harder.

"Mmm hmm..." Amy said trailing off and her body threatened to spasm.

"Mmm hmm." Shadow said glancing at Amy and his eyelashes fluttered as it must have felt better for him too.

Shadow began to moan softly with nearly every breath.

"Please don't stop." Amy said, begging.

The heat started to spread slowly, starting in Amy's loins and making its way to the tips of her fingers and her toes. Shadow kept his rhythm and hit the same spot every single time. Shadow locked Amy's legs around him and rode out what was quite possibly the best orgasm of her entire life.

"Sh-Shadow!" Amy said, moaning and leaned her head back on the cabinet behind her as she contracted around Shadow's cock over and over.

Amy was ruined as no other man would ever feel this good inside of her.

Amy panted and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow wasn't showing any signs of being finished with Amy yet.

Shadow pulled Amy close and gripped her legs to lift her weight once more. Shadow carried Amy toward the tiny room with the bed in it then sat her down on the edge. Shadow leaned toward Amy and smothered her with kisses again as he pushed me back onto the bed. Amy pulled herself up toward the pillows on her elbows and feet, and he followed above her on his hands and knees.

Once Amy was in the middle of the bed, Shadow pressed his weight down onto her.

_"So fucking good."_ Amy thought.

Shadow was all over Amy then inside of her again. Shadow was going to use up that full hour he demanded, possibly more. Amy lost all track of time as Shadow fucked her. Slowly, then rough. It seemed like every time Shadow was about to cum, he would slow down and gather himself then start all over.

It was going to be one hell of a load.

Amy found her fingers in Shadow's quills again, just feeling and trying to capture everything she could for later. Amy wouldn't forget a single second of this.

The last couple of times Shadow was close to finishing it was harder to push back.

_"Oh, chaos, please cum inside of me."_ Amy thought.

Shadow's breathing became more erratic and his swearing was increasing. There was nothing better than hearing Shadow whisper sweet fuck, chaos, oh hell nothings into Amy's right ear.

_"Don't fight it, baby. It wasn't like I hadn't been satisfied yet."_ Amy thought.

Shadow kissed a trail along Amy's jawline and flicked his tongue at her right earlobe. "May I cum… inside?" he asked, whispering.

"Yes!" Amy said, hissing as Shadow bit down on her right lobe.

Shadow was a fucking machine. There was still enough strength in Shadow to nearly fuck Amy into the mattress. Amy felt her walls clenching around Shadow again, even though they were sore as fuck.

Shadow's body grew more rigid and his thrusts more urgent.

"Oh, chaos, yes." Shadow said, crying out.

Shadow fucked Amy so hard she thought her head would pop off. Shadow shot off inside of Amy and she could feel every spurt of his hot fluid as it filled her up completely. Amy climaxed again at the thought and feel of what had just happened.

Shadow groaned and kept at Amy until he finally lost his erection. Shadow's soft cock slid out of Amy and brought the flood with it. There was a creamy mess between Amy's legs and all over Shadow's blanket as the majority had ran down along her ass.

Shadow collapsed on the bed beside Amy and stretched his muscular arms and legs out.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Shadow said, turning his head toward Amy and sighed happily.

_"Are you kidding me?"_ Amy thought.

_"You don't have to thank me. The pleasure was all mine. Believe me."_ Amy thought.

* * *

End of ShadAmy OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

ShadAmy OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Station Square.

Amy Rose's House.

Amy's Room.

Day Time.

"Please not right now, Shadow!" Amy said laughing and, not so convincingly, pushed Shadow away with both hands.

"Come on, Rose. This is the longest break I will get all day. I can't wait until tonight." Shadow said, grabbing at Amy again with both hands and attacked her neck with kisses.

"But what if we break something?" Amy asked, wetting her lips and wondered if she could control herself enough to not touch all over Shadow's quills.

Shadow slipped into his commanding voice and growled into Amy's right ear. "Be a good little slut for your master Shadow, and perhaps I will let you cum." he said.

Game over as Shadow had won. Shadow knew Amy couldn't resist him when he had that commanding voice and adding 'master' to the mix didn't fucking help matters. It was a cruel thing to hold over Amy's head.

"Yes, my Master Shadow. Whatever pleases you." Amy said, whispering.

"Good girl." Shadow said, nearly purring. "Now spread your legs for me. I want you already dripping when I take you."

Shadow wouldn't have to try very hard as Amy already felt herself growing efficient at Shadow's words.

"Yes, Master Shadow." Amy said spread her feet apart for Shadow.

Shadow slid his right hand under the fabric of Amy's purple skirt, his delicious right fingers played at her slit through her white panties.

"Mmm, very nice. You're so hot for me. I can feel your heat through the cloth." Shadow said running his tongue across his lip and narrowed his eyes at Amy. "Take them off."

Amy reached for her skirt and panties with both hands quickly but Shadow stopped her.

"No. Turn around and lift your skirt up. Take them off slowly." Shadow said.

Amy turned away from Shadow and bunched her skirt up with both hands so it rested just above her ass. Amy heard Shadow draw in a breath. Amy hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties and slid them down as slowly as she could manage, bending at the waist when she could reach down no further. Amy was in full view of Shadow as she stepped out of them, hands at her feet.

Without warning, Shadow was against Amy and she braced herself with her hands on the floor so she wouldn't fall over. Shadow ground his hips into Amy's ass and groaned. Even with all of the leather between them, Amy could feel how hard Shadow was. Shadow rolled his hips a few times then pulled away again.

Amy whimpered with disappointment but then a bolt of pleasure spread through her body when she heard the rustling of his pants.

Chaos loved Shadow, he managed to free his cock with a swiftness. Shadow was on Amy again, and she could feel the contrast of his soft quills and skin and his clothes.

Amy pushed back against Shadow with both hands. "Please, I need you inside of me." she said, begging.

"Not yet." Shadow said, growling.

Shadow took a handful of Amy's pink quills with his right hand and pulled her upright again. Amy's neck was stretched and her back was fully against Shadow.

"Now, if you don't behave, I'll fuck you until you are raw, and deny you of your release. Do you understand?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Master Shadow." Amy said managing to squeak before Shadow turned her head and covered her mouth with his.

Shadow's tongue thrust past Amy's lips and delved deep inside. Shadow massaged Amy's tongue gently with his, breaking the act briefly.

Amy's eyelids fell closed as she got lost in the moment. Shadow released Amy's quills and wrapped his right arm across her chest, crushing her back to him. Shadow's left hand ventured lower, across Amy's right breast. Lower still, down Amy's stomach. Shadow dipped between Amy's legs and bit down on her left shoulder from behind. Amy felt Shadow's manhood twitch against the small of her back as he brushed 2 left index and middle fingers across her clit then buried them deep inside of her.

"Shadow." Amy said moaning, not even thinking.

Shadow immediately removed his left index and middle fingers from Amy's womanhood. "Naughty girl." he said, growling.

Shadow gripped Amy's right hip with his left hand and pushed down on her back with his right hand to make her bend over again. Shadow forced his cock inside of Amy and laid a firm slap across her ass with her right hand. Amy moaned and bucked her hips back against Shadow.

"That's right, slut. You like it when I fuck you like the whore that you are. Tell me how good it feels." Shadow said.

Amy gasped as Shadow violently thrust into her over and over, trying to catch her breath.

"It feels so fucking good. I love it when you stretch me." Amy said moaning, panting. "Harder please, Master Shadow."

"Such a dirty mouth. Next time I'll fuck it first." Shadow said trying to hold his moans in, but every now and then one escaped, sending a shock through Amy.

It wasn't long before Amy grew swollen with need. Amy's pussy pulsed with each of Shadow's thrusts as he thrusted Amy's body. Amy tried to be sneaky and change her angle so Shadow's cock would brush along her g-spot.

Amy arched her back and started to roll her hips with Shadow.

"You're a greedy little cunt, aren't you? Very well." Shadow asked, knowing exactly what Amy was getting at.

"Yes, please. Please make me cum with your cock, Master Shadow." Amy said.

Shadow steadied Amy's hips with both hands and thrusted relentlessly until she was twitching around his cock.

"Cum for me. Now." Shadow said, commanding before he moaned loudly.

Amy saw stars as the orgasm burst through her entire body. "Oh, fuck." she said, moaning.

Amy's pussy contracted and relaxed around Shadow cock and it was too much for him. Shadow cried out and slammed impossibly deep inside of Amy as his hot seed spilled out. There was no better feeling in the world than Shadow's creamy liquid shooting against Amy's cervix and the slow trickle out that followed.

"Fuck!" Shadow said groaning as he milked the last few spasms from his body with Amy's pussy.

Shadow slipped his cock out of Amy and reached for a nearby towel with his right hand. Shadow trailed himself off then passed it to Amy between her legs. Shadow adjusted himself back inside of his pants and inspected his flap of leather to see if it had any cum on it.

All clear. Shadow collapsed back onto the sofa and stretched his muscular arms and legs out. Once Amy had cleaned herself up she joined Shadow. Amy sat down beside Shadow on the left side and threw her right leg over his.

"Thanks, Rose." Shadow said, looking down at Amy with a completely evil-ish grin.

Shadow straightened a few stray locks of his black and red quills then laid Amy's head on his left shoulder. Shadow kissed the top of Amy's head and sighed satisfactorily.

"No problem. Next time I'll try to remember to call you Master Shadow." Amy said.

* * *

End of ShadAmy OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
